


Don't Disappear

by badwolfkaily



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Quynh and Andy's reunion.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Don't Disappear

Andy cries the moment she sees her, the face she’s agonized over seeing for the past...forever.

Or so it seems.

Forever is a long time to live without your soulmate.

She doesn’t fight her when Quynh starts throwing punches, she knows this is what she deserves for giving up on her. 

“Fight back!”

“No, I won’t fight you.”

It’s not till Quynh pulls out a knife and stabs her in the shoulder with it that she cries out in pain.

Andy cups the side of Quynh’s face, the face she’s only seen in nightmares for hundreds of years, “You’re just as beautiful as I remember, my love.”

Quynh startles and wrenches the knife out of her letting Andy collapse to the floor, Quynh kneels at her side looking her over, “Why aren’t you healing?”

“I’m not immortal anymore.”

Quynh in shock hovers her hands over Andy’s body at the news, like it’s something fragile like glass that might break, “Why didn’t you fight back then?”

Andy coughs and winces, “Because it’s what I deserve. It’s not your fault. I gave up. I searched and searched for you but couldn’t find you. And I gave up….it should’ve been me down there. Quynh, I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t strong enough to save you. I let you die a thousand lifetimes in that darkness.”

Quynh rips a piece of her shirt off and presses it to her wound, “You idiot. It was you who kept me going that entire time. As I died, as I was reborn, I just held onto the image of your face.”

Of course, the wound Quynh gave her isn’t life threatening but damn does it hurt like hell. Is this what mortal love feels like? A sharp pain that lingers as it heals, slowly.

“And then you felt the need to punch said face,” Andy smirks and points to her bruised face.

“I’m sorry, the madness, the anger. I couldn’t help but take my pain out on you. But my love for you has never died.”

“Nor has mine. But it seems that you may have to live on without me now. Perhaps that is punishment for living so long without you.”

“No! We’ll find a way, find answers. Whether I can become mortal and be at your side. Or maybe…”

Andy smiles at her optimism, “You always were the optimist even after I found you dying in that desert. But first can we get this taken care of?”

Before Andy can stand Quynh is kissing her fiercely, a kiss that holds hundreds of years of passion and love that’s never had the chance to be expressed and it leaves Andy breathless.

“I don’t think I could bear to live without you again,” Quynh looks at her sadly.

Andy takes her hand in hers and kisses the back of it, “I promise you won’t, on my life, what little time there is left of it.”

They stare into each other's eyes as Quynh whispers, “Andromache.”

“Now can we please get me patched up before I die of blood loss?”

Quynh scoffs, “You’re still such a baby, this little wound wouldn’t kill you.”

“Not if you don’t kiss it better,” Andy flirts back.

“Come on, we’ll have plenty of time for your hopeless flirting later.”

Quynh grasps at the hand she's been longing to hold for all these years and Andy finally feels like life is worth living once again as long as she can spend the rest of her days at Quynh’s side.


End file.
